You Always Protect Me,Now Let Me Protect You
by Moony-Rocks-My-Bed
Summary: Hanschen always has to be the protecter but maybe now he's the one who needs protecting. Abusive parentals Grr! Herr Rilow! But I don't know whether that fact should make it an M rated fic...x P.s I'm kinda thinking of making it a loooong fic sooo...Eh!
1. A moment in the vine yard

Please,If it's rubish ,say and I'll stop the tourture of my imagination....=]

Disclaimer:Sprawk no mine,got it,good! =] xx

* * *

Hanschen and Ernst were sitting under the biggest tree in the vine yard, in a tangle of limbs as the two boys kiss.

"Hummmm, Hanschen"Ernst moaned lustfully that was hardly above a whisper

"Ernst it seems that you are enjoying this too much...maybe we should stop"! Hanschen said chuckling while pulling a way from Ernst and sitting beside him a slight inch apart.

"Oh no Hanschen, Please!"

"Hehe…Alright" Hanschen once again pressed his lips to the ones of his love interested and pushed his tongue inside his mouth.

Ernst monad again while managing to move him self with out breaking the kiss in to Hanschen's lap and rap his arms around his neck.

"Arh!"

Ernst jumped back and looked at Hanschen with confusion and worry.

"What Hansi?"

"Nothing it's just my shoulder I…um…hurt it in gym yesterday and it still hurts….I was kinda distracted"

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry, just can you please be gentle around my neck…well.. All my chest really" He ask while holding his arms out as an invitation for Ernst to come back to his original place in Hanschen's lap.

"Of course Hansi" Ernst promised while climbing back in the place where he felt most right. But this time gently placing his hand on the crook of Hanschen's neck and places the other in his bright blond hair.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much" Hanschen replied before once again putting his lips on the other boy's.

Just to be careful Ernst didn't move the hand that was laid on Hanschen shoulder at all, he just wanted to feel like he was making it a little bit better because Hanschen always said to him that his presence had a strange way of making him feel better. But the hand that nested in Hanschen's hair ran through the golden locks, sometimes pulling when Hanschen pressed harder into the kiss.

For the second time Ernst pulled away, he had felt a sticky substance on his fingers that were still on Hanschen's shoulder. He looked down and saw that they were covered in a red sticky liquid, he darned to let his eyes drift to Hansi's shoulder, He saw blood seeping thought the white shirt.

"Hanschen you are bleeding!"

"Shit, I thought it closed already"

"What? Hanschen why are you bleeding? That wouldn't happen from getting hurt in gym, not with the floors we have in the hall!"

"Ernst, it's fine,leave it!" But Hanschen's words were no use as Ernst had already unbuttoned Hanschen shirt and was running his fingers lightly over the now open scar that started on his collar bone ,ran over his shoulder and half way down his back. But not only the scar caught Ernst's eye but also the collection of brusies that littered Hanschen's torso and ended at his trouser line but he would bet his whole family's money that the brusies carried on past the line.

"Hanschen…" Ernst whispered in shock but before he could continue Hanschen stood up(which ment that Ernst fell in a heap on the floor) and started pacing while buttoning up his shirt again.

"Ernst, there are things in this world that aren't pleasant, but you don't need to know these things…so drop it"

"Stop trying to protect me!...Who did this to you Hansi?"

"Ernst you know me better than that,do you really think I'd let some one do this to me?"He exclaimed while giving Ernst a look.

"Hansi,TELL ME!"

Hanschen just look away and stopped pacing so Ernst got up and grabbed his hand while putting his other hand in his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief.

"Hanschen"Ernst said while unbuttoning his shirt again but this time he lightly whipped away the blood from the wound.

"Who did this?" Ernst asked the taller boy carefully incase he got angry and started pacing and ranting like he did last time.

"It's my own fault, Please don't worry about this"

"How can I not?"

"Easy, trust me when I say I'm fine, now I'd better get home it's dark and my Father needed a word with me" Hanschen drop a feather light kiss on Ernst's lip and then the tip of his nose. He crouched down to pick up his bag and school things looking as though nothing had happen but when Ernst looked into his eyes he saw raw emotion.

"Hansi?"

"Yes Ernst" He replied while standing up.

"I love you"

"As I love you" He smiled…and walked away.


	2. Thoughts

This is just Hanschen and Ernst's thoughts after the first chapter...because I was bored...but the next one is going to be the next day at school! =] xx

* * *

Ernst's POV

_As I watched Hanschen walk away I knew that I could never drop something like this._

_The emotion that was in his eyes, it was so intense._

_I've seen emotion in those big blue eyes before (my favourite time being when he confessed his love to me for the first time) but never, ever like this._

_There was pain, hurt and above all you could see his heart breaking._

_Why won't he tell me what's wrong?_ I looked around the now dark vineyard and decided to go home, though I was quite scared as when ever me and Hanschen got carried away he would walk me to my front gate. _He always tries to protect me...just like he was doing in the vineyard. I still don't understand why, as lovers aren't we suppose to be equal, but sometimes he treats me like a vulnerable child, but I'm not, alright I admit in others eyes I may seem that way, and as Hanschen always said I am naïve and innocent, but I'm fifth teen now…shouldn't I know the stuff that as Hansi said are "Un pleasant". I just wish he'd stop trying to protect me, and let me protect him for once._

Hanschen's POV

_Oh god, I should have stop him…some how…I promised myself that I would never let him know…but when Ernst is determined he will figure something out…like the time Anna had said she had a crush on one of the boys in her class-which turned out to be Georg-Ernst had got the persons name out of her soon enough, but I can't let him know, it will break his heart if he knew. I have to protect him; from the things in the world that have hurt me…I refuse to let pain-physical or emotional-spoil Ernst's innocence to the world. I __**won't **__let it happen._

* * *

Ermm,Reviews would be help full and nice...Thank youu xx =]


	3. In the vine yard again

I beg of you,please be nice,It's... *looks at time* 03:37...I can't get to sleep so I decided to finnish this...Hope you like it!! =] xx

* * *

Ernst or Hanschen hardly had any sleep that night. They tossed and they turned but sleep never took over the two boys.

In the morning they both did the usual, both having showers, both going down for breakfast, Ernst being told good morning and being kissed on the forehead while being questioned about the dark circles around the bottom of his eyes,Hanschen being ignored completely except for the disappointed glare that his darling father was giving him.

They both as usual met at the top of the road that lead to the boy's school, neither mentioning what happened in the vine yard. Ernst knew that if Hanschen was going to tell him, he'd make sure no one could over hear them and that they had time to actually talk about it, because knowing Hanschen,if it was as bad as it seemed he wouldn't want to talk about it again. So Ernst kept quite and acted as though it was a normal day between them…until tonight.

Hanschen was very smart in general, but if their was a subject in Ernst, Hanshcen would definitely ace it. He knew something was wrong and he knew that Ernst was going to interrogate him…so Hanschen would shut him up with the best way he knows.

Hanschen walked up to his lover's desk and perched on the end of it.

"Soo, Ernst, would you like to come to the vine yard with me and …_study"_

"Su-sure!" Ernst always had an incontrollable stutter when Hanschen looked at him so…so…_seductively._

They both swung their satchels over their shoulders and walked quickly out of the classroom.

As soon as they were in the vineyard and away from the church (which was so ironically there) they grasped each others hand tightly. When they got to their which favourite tree, they clasped in a heap on the ground (Ernst slightly leaning against Hanschen's chest) and they just laid there for a couple of moments until Ernst turned his head around slightly and pressed his lips to Hanschen's neck.

"I guessing your chest is better or else this would hurt you so much" Ernst whispered against his neck and when feeling Hanschen tense under him he reach up and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's a worth sacrifice"Hanschen said with a smile and before Ernst could respond he pressed his lips to the raven haired boy's.

Hanschen pulled Ernst around to lye him on the floor and at the first opportunity pushed his tongue in Ernst's mouth.

"Hansi, wait…" Ernst tried to say but Hanschen was too determined and slid his tongue back in to his mouth.

After about a minute or two of this Hanschen got impatient and practically ripped his and Ernst's blazers off.

"Hansi…" Ernst tried again but it was really muffled with Hanschen's lips pressed against his.

Hanschen finally lifted his head in annoyance as Ernst wouldn't stop trying to talk.

"What Ernst, what's wrong?"

"W-we need to talk Hansi"

"About what, and before you answer, if the topic is pointless, I won't be very pleased as I am trying to make up for the time we lost yesterday"

"I would like to talk about what happened yesterday"

Hanschen looked at Ernst for what seemed a very long until saying, "Nope! Not important enough!" and pouncing on Ernst again and kissing down his neck.

"H-H-Hansi, I mean it…we need to talk about it!"

"No, we really don't, I told you this yesterday, there's no need to worry, so drop it!"

"Hansi…" And again Hanschen pressed his lips to the younger boy's and started unbuttoning his school shirt in hope to make him forget about that particular subject.

Hanschen kept Ernst from talking for about five minutes until…

"Hanschen..." *Kiss* "We…" *Kiss* "Really…" *Kiss* "Need…"*Kiss* "To…" *Kiss* "Talk…" *Kiss* "About…" *Kiss* "This…" *Kiss* "PLEASE!"

After the please and before Hanschen could press his lips to Ernst's any more, Ernst placed his hands on either side of Hanschen's face and looked into his eyes.

Hanschen actually felt like crying once he noticed the raw emotion in his lover's eyes,Hansachen hated that Ernst was hurting because of him (Which was what he promised himself that he wouldn't let happen just last night) but Hanschen knew Ernst and knew that if he told him what was wrong he'd hurt more.

So Hanschen repeated what he said last night "Ernst, there are things in this world that aren't pleasant, but you don't need to know these things…so drop it".

Ernst didn't answer to that and just kept silently looking into Hanschen's eyes.

"Please don't take offence to me not telling you, I love you, you know that, I just don't want to see you hurt"

"I'm not a child Hanschen, I'm fifth teen now, and you can't protect me forever"

"Can't I at least try?" Ernst just gave him a look.

"Please j-just for tonight, can we not talk about this at all, I really don't have the energy to argue, can we just lye here for a bit…or if you want we could go back to what we was doing before" Hanschen finished with suggestivly raised eyebrows.

"You don't have the energy to argue but you have enough energy for that!" Ernst said giggling while quite liking the less tense atmosphere between the lovers.

"Well, I can put as much energy as I can in to something as long as I like that subject"

"Humm, I know you can" Ernst replied finnaly letting Hanschen kiss him with out interutions.

So they laid there, Hanschen leaning against the tree and Ernst leaning against him. They talked about petty things like when the next time all the adults are getting together and the gossip that they have heard about people around the village. It was like the two boys hadn't had an agreement early on but if some one could read their thoughts, they would know it is the only thing they really could think of.

* * *

Please review!! =]xxx love to you all...and just to let you know I think I'm going to need a lot of Groffee in the morning (Teehee)


End file.
